Death's Avenger
by Death's Watcher
Summary: A Deathwatch squad is send to rescue a tech-priest with information on how to defeat a hive fleet that is threaten to destroy the System of Sparta. Its up to Nero Bearclaw and his squad, with the help of the Sons of Sparta to complete the mission. AN: Sons of Sparta is a space marine chapter I made. OC Chapter


**[555.M41 13:00 debriefing aboard the **_**Death's Avenger**_**]**

'Would Squad Bearclaw please report to room 0113 for debriefing' said servitor. Ten minutes later all of Squad Bearclaw was assembled in the room with Inquisitor Hood at the far end of the long table sitting.

'Astartes we have an important mission, one with the lives on billions on the line' said Hood. 'There are reports of a large hive fleet just outside the system of Sparta, a key system for troops, supplies, and so on. We have to find and escort a tech-priest to our ship, who has information on how to defeat the fleet.' There was silence for a few moments forever thing to soak in.

'Also a small fleet has already attacked the system, and is in a battle in space and ground against the Spartans there.'

'Also the support we will have?' asked Brother Scanlon. Nero Bearclaw's second in command a marine from the Imperial Fist.

'Brother Scanlon don't except any support for awhile, but we will have some orbital assistance. The Tyranids did a number on the Spartan fleet and the ground forces are in the defense, to many Tyranids for them to make an offense' said Hood.

'Which locations have the Tyranids already taken?' asked Brother Jai'kai.

'Most of the forest areas, and are attacking some hives and moving to attack the forges on the planet. Also the Sons of Sparta chapter will be on the ground, this is their chapter world'

'Are there any of them at their homeworld now?' asked Brother Scanlon.

'Their second company is here. Their fleet and the rest of the chapter are coming back to protect their world. Are there any other questions before I give you, your assignments and objectives' asked Hood.

'No' replied the squad.

'Okay then. We are going to split up into two teams; one will come with me to go get the Tech-priest. The other will help defend the frontline with the Spartan regiments there and with the Sons of Sparta' said Hood.

'Watch-Captain Nero you can split your squad up how you see fit. In ten minutes meet me in the hangar bay with the squads made up and be ready to leave when we enter realspace'. With that Inquisitor Hood left to go to the hangar bay and wait.

'Listen up squad, I will be taking Brother Ajax, Jai'kai, Verian, Herrick, Bismark' said Nero

'Brother Scanlon will lead the second team and will have Brother Elliot as support'

**[Ten minutes later, after leaving debrief room]**

After the meeting Squad Bearclaw and Squad Scanlon went to the armory to refit and get ready for the drop. The teams then went to the hangar bay where Inquisitor Hood was waiting for them by one of the thunderhawks. 'Squad Bearclaw and Squad Scanlon, reporting for duty and ready to drop' said Nero.

'Good Captain, prepare to leave, we are dropping into realspace in one minute. When we do, we will leave immediately' said Hood.

After dropping back into realspace the cruise came under fire from Tyranids, so we had to fly and fight we way through Tyranid guns and weird organism fighters. For twenty minutes they had to fight to get to the atmosphere.

'Inquisitor Hood drop is ten minutes out, and thunderhawk two is five minutes out from their drop' said the pilot.

'Understood pilot. Squad Bearclaw prepare for immediate contact when we land, this will be a close drop, the transport will not land, you will have to drop about ten feet. But the transport will provide cover fire' said Hood.

'Contact' yelled the pilot over the vox in the thunderhawk.

'Three bogeys on are six, hold on tight boosting thrusters'

[Squad prepare for drop Eta one minutes] said Nero on the vox channel.

'Dropping ramp, Emperor protect Astartes' said the pilot.

'Emperor protect' they replied.

As soon as Nero touched the ground, he was being swarmed by gaunts and tyranid warriors. Thankfully the thunderhawk was thinning the tyranids ranks; brother Verian and Herrick were back to back purging the xenos, what a site. Brother Verian with his twin Katanas and Brother Herrick with his power axe, together they were unstoppable. Also Brother Ajax was thinning the tyranid warriors out, who were commanding the gaunts. Which were turning the gaunts feral, and Inquisitor Hood was holding up pretty good. Also brother Bismark was doing well, a skilled swordsman, probably from fight Herrick all the time. The Wolves and Dark Angels never could put the rival to the side. Brother Jai'kai was doing great, killing the tyranids by the dozens.

'Brother Verian and Brother Herrick, attack from the right side. Brother Ajax cover their jump' said Nero.

'Understood Captain' they replied.

'Brother Bismark and Brother Jai'kai attack the left side; I will attack from the middle'

'Understood Captain' they replied.

The sides were getting weak with the squad coming from both sides, and with Nero bull rushing up the middle with his lighting claws. Nero was cutting through the swarm like paper, after finishing off the rest of the tyranid warriors, the lesser troop went feral and attacked each other.

'Squad regroup and prepare to move out' said Nero.

'Inquisitor how far are we from the tech-priest last known position' asked Nero.

'The tech-priest is thirty-two kilometers west from our position. Brother Jai'kai if you took scout ahead please. Your bike was dropped with us, when we landed. Keep a two kilometer length from us. Inform us of anything that come up' said Hood.

Brother Jai'kai saluted, and then went to get on his bike. 'Come Astartes we have a long walk before us' said Hood.

**[Day 30 13:00 Spartan Frontlines]**

'Sons of Sparta don't give up; don't give an inch to the xenos. Never retreat' yelled Commissar Romanov. The 101st heavy regiment was putting up a hell of fight, for thirty days they have held the mountains, which led to one of their military base. But the tyranids had the numbers, but the 101st was going to hold the mountains to the last man no matter what. The trench lines were holding, for now, but the tyranids are starting to begin it up a notch. With their Colonel dead Captain Brom was in charge.

'Captain Brom we are losing ground, a lot of it. If this keeps going like this, by the end of the day we will be with the Emperor' said Commissar Romanov on vox link.

'Roger Commissar Romanov, I just got word from command that reinforcements will be here in a day, most of the regiments are protecting the civilians, but the Space marines are on their way too' replied Brom.

'Roger Captain Brom, the men could use you up on the frontline now sir, even though the Spartans will never retreat or surrender. They could use an Officer up here to being the morale up' said Commissar Romanov.

'I'm on my way Commissar with Sparta troopers'

'Understood Captain, May the Emperor be with you'

'and the Emperor with you Commissar' replied Brom. Then you turn off the link.

_I don't think we will survive one more day_. Thought Romanov, but he would be dammed if he was going to die without a fight. Time to rally the men for one more charge, if the Emperor could only see how deadly Spartans were in close combat, even the Emperor would be surprised by their ruthless CQC skills. 'Rally brothers, sons of Sparta for today we die for the Emperor and Sparta' yelled Romanov, as he started to charge drown the hill, when he heard a soldier say 'Look at the skies!'. When Romanov looked up he saw drop pods, black drop pods. Weird those aren't Sons of Sparta drop pods, I wonder which chapter they come from. Then the first drop pod landed right in the middle of a large group of tyranid warriors, when Romanov heard a voice that sounded like Thunder and Death together he walked back a little in shock and fear.

'**I AM DEATH, I AM VENGEANCE, I AM DEATHWATCH!' **said Dreadnought Elliot. The fifteen feet tall Dreadnought unloaded a charge Plasma round into around large group of genestealers. 'Spartans the Emperor has sent his finest to fight beside us, forward' yelled Commissar Romanov with a renewed fury after see the mighty Dreadnought. Then Romanov heard another drop pod land about two-hundred meters to his right side.

'Captain the Space Marines have join the fight' said Commissar Romanov on vox com. Then Romanov saw them, five giant black warriors. The Astartes were in a circle around the pod, shooting volley after volley of bolter rounds. Two out of the five were wearing giant armor, big then the others. _Terminator armor, what a honor to fight next to the Galaxies deadliest warriors, the Terminators_. Thought Romanov, the regiment seeing the mighty Astartes, gave them renewed ruthlessness and fury. 'Come brothers for today we will have victory' yelled Romanov.

After an hour of fierce fighting in close combat, the tyranids were retreating, which made the Spartans cheer. But that died down when the mighty Dreadnought started speaking. **'GUARDSMEN YOU SHOWED VALOR AND BRAVELY OUT HERE TODAY, IT WAS AN HONOR TO SERVE NEXT TO YOU' **said Elliot.

To the guardsman this was the highest honor or award you could get. Having a Space marine honor you for your valor and honor, what a reward. Then a Space marine from the group of five came up to talk.

'Hello guardsmen, my name is Brother Scanlon and this four behind and the Dreadnought are here to assist you in defending this mountain, the tyranids were falling back to prepare for a larger counter-attack. Larger then this attack, so we need to dig in, set up heavy teams and have some armor support. Also I would like to speak with the commander and the second in command of this regiment, my brother will help you get ready for the next attack. So up out!'

Then Sergeants and other officers started barking orders out to the men to prepare for probably their last fight. While the men were setting up more heavy weapons and calling for armor, Commissar Romanov and Captain Brom were waiting for Brother Scanlon. 'Guardsmen' said Brother Scanlon was a bombing voice that sounded like a Baneblade firing its main cannon.

'My lord' they replied and then bowed.

'What is your plan for this battle my lord' asked Commissar Romanov.

'Well, before I say the plan I have a few questions' replied Brother Scanlon looking at Captain Brom.

'Yes my lord' asked Brom.

'What type of reserves, armor and air support do we have?' asked Brother Scanlon.

'Well me lord we have one reserve regiment with twenty-thousand men in it and fifteen leman Russ battle tanks, one Baneblade. For air support, we have none' replied Brom. It was silent for a few minutes, well Scanlon thought of a plan.

'Have most of your forces on are flanks with dozen heavy weapons each and have the reserve come to the middle when I order it, also have five Leman Russ tanks in the middle if the trenches to help thin the tyranids ranks, know the filthy xenos they will attack hard in the middle, and then the flanks if the middle is too hard. I and my brother will hold the middle with whatever guardsmen you can give. Captain you will have the right flank, Commissar the left. Put as many men as you see fit on the flanks, but we cannot lose those flanks, you two guardsmen are key for a victory, if not I will die fighting to the dead' said Brother Scanlon.

'It shall be done my lord' said Commissar Romanov who left immediately to prepare his men and his flank.

'My lord, one quick question' asked Brom.

'Yes Captain?'

'What if we run into heavy tyranids?' asked Brom.

'Just report their location and they will be dealt with' said Brother Scanlon.

'It shall be done my lord. Emperor protect you Astarte'

'Emperor watch over you Captain Brom' replied Scanlon, as Brom walked out_. We will have a fight ahead of us, hopefully the mission we be done before the battle is over. _

**[Sons of Sparta fleet in warp aboard the **_Spears Tip_**]**

'Shipmaster how long before we arrive home?' asked Captain Mordici, looking over to the little man, well little to him. 'We are a day away my lord' replied the Shipmaster.

'Have you heard from the other companies and from Captain Nicodemus?' asked Mordici.

'Yes my lord, the Second just arrive about a day ago, the Third and Fourth are day behind us. Also the Sixth was already there, but we haven't heard from the First or the Chapter Master' replied the Shipmaster.

Hopefully the Second and Sixth, will leave us some meat, or at least the leftovers. Mordici was always thinking, about his company, his brothers, the legion, and achieving victory with low causalities. _When we land I will have the company spilt into to armies and let them have some fun, well I set up a command post, artillery and deploy the tanks_. Thought Mordici, _Mordici calm down there will be time to plan, for now train, rest a little and have a meeting with your officers_.

'Shipmaster I'm going to go train in the practice room, on level 10 inform me of anything that happens, even if Brother Tarkus and Brother Ferrus start fighting over the mastercraft bolter again' said Mordici. _Note to self deal with those two idiots before they blow half the ship up,_ with that Mordici left to train. Mordici have to be on his best ever, for his planet, people, and his legion. After training four eight hours straight, Mordici left the training room to clean his weapons and armor, for the coming up battle. One hour after cleaning his equipment, he got a message from the Shipmaster 'My lord we are three hours out from Sparta'.

'Thank you Shipmaster. Please have my Captains and Veteran Sergeants meet me in the battle room' said Mordici.

'It shall be done my lord' replied the Shipmaster

**[Squad Bearclaw on the planet Sparta]**

[Inquisitor hood, I have seen tyranid activity in this area, be on alert] said Brother Jai'kai.

[Understood. Thank you for the information. Engage when you see fit, I shall alert the squad] replied Hood.

'Squad Bearclaw prepare for contact. Brother Jai'kai has informed us that the tyranids are in the area, probably setting up some bases; look out for spores with genestealers or lesser troops'

'Understood Inquisitor. Squad diamond formation, I will lead. Assaults prepare for a jump at any moment' said Nero. 'Understood Captain' replied the squad.

Thirty minutes later a patrol of tyranid warriors with several lictors with them. The squad immediately attacks the patrol, with what surprise they had with them. Nero goes for the lictors that are still caught by the surprise of the Space Marines. Nero makes quick work of the three lictors and senses someone trying to attack him from the back. A genestealer trying to take advantage of Nero while he was fighting the lictors, _not today xenos filth_. Nero spun around and ripped the genestealer in half with his lighting claws, while the xenos was still in the air. After finishing with the rest of the patrol, the squad regrouped and checked in, just case one of them was injured. _The Hive Mind probably figured that someone was in their territory and now has patrols_ thought Nero; things will be getting interesting soon.

'Squad back in formation and prepare to move out' said Nero. After starting to move again Nero contacted Brother Jai'kai.

[Brother Jai'kai, look around the area for any patrol, I think the Hive Mind knows we are in its territory] said Nero over vox com.

[I shall Captain, May the Emperor protect] replied Brother Jai'kai.

[and may the grace of the Emperor be with you brother]

'Inquisitor do you have any information on this tech-priest?' asked Nero.

'No…. all I know is that the tech-priest send a message out, on how to defeat this fleet and maybe every other tyranid fleet that dares attack the Emperor's worlds' said Hood with a grim face. Hood liked knowing everything from mission plan to who the person was and more. The more he knew, the better he could plan.

'Squad hold, we are thirty minutes from the transport station the tech-priest was last at, I want Brother Jai'kai to scout ahead around the area. It's too quiet and calm in the area prepare for any stealth units' said Hood. If tyranids you're dealing with call in Inquisitor Hood, he knows the tyranid better than anyone else, even better than most Space Marines. But is deeper than that, Hood fight tyranids not for the Emperor, but for vengeance, when Hood was a little boy a genestealer cult was becoming a problem in his hive city. When the Planetary Governor sent troops to deal with the problem, the genestealer cult started attacking the hive and the citizens, Hood watched as his parents were killed in front of his eye when he was eight years old.

[Inquisitor I have run into four different patrols, big patrols. Looks like they are looking for something, or someone. The patrols are engaging me, now is the time to move being in your area hot in least then five minutes] said Brother Jai'kai.

[Roger that I will have the squad ready to engage] replied Hood.

[Roger Inquisitor. Out]

'Captain Nero split the squad up, have half stay and prepare to fight with Brother Jai'kai, who is coming in hot' said Hood.

'Understood my lord. Brother Verian, Herrick and Bismark, stay here and assist Brother Jai'kai. Brother Ajax with come with me and Inquisitor Hood' said Nero to the squad.

'Understood' they replied.

'We finally get to fight again Brothers! So who was to make oaths and gamble a little' asked Brother Herrick with a grin that all Space Wolves show when they get excited.

'Only a fool or xenos would gamble with a drunk like you Herrick' replied Brother Bismark with venom. Dam Wolves and DA always going at it.

'Now Brother Bismark that really hurts, it truly does. But your just upset that the last time you gamble with me my emperors and wolves shitted over your guardsmen and angels'

'You cheated you drunk, you and the rest of your savage wolves cheat, at everything. Russ and your legion can-'

'Brother Herrick and Bismark, enough I shall not allow old rivalries to stop us from completing the task at hand' said Inquisitor Hood with annoyance and anger in his voice. After a decade together Brother Herrick and Bismark still go at each other like the first day they mat, which ended up with two squads having to break them up before they killed each other not a pretty day.

[Coming in hot, here they come] said Brother Jai'kai.

**DEATH IS COMING XENOS!**

**AN: Hey you guys, please review and comment. Also want to give Flamefalcon a shout out, for helping me make some badass characters and for letting me use his OC Nero Bearclaw. You guys should check out his profile, he's made a deathwatch story just like me. I will make the next chapter longer and I can add the characters to the next chapter if you want? Like their back round and stuff. Also have made my own OC Space Marine Chapter, if you wanna use it you have to ask. Hoped you enjoy, sorry if I missed some grammar, not the best writer, **


End file.
